villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kid Buu
Note: This article is for Kid Buu exclusively. To see other Buu's in the ''Dragon Ball Z series, view Majin Buu.'' |hobby = Killing people for fun. Causing destruction throughout the universe. Fighting strong opponents. |goals = Destroy every being in the universe (failed). |crimes = Attempted cataclysm Countless mundicide acts Mass murder Torture Abuse Mass destruction |type of villain = Cataclysmic Demon |size = 200 }} Kid Buu, also referred to as Pure Majin Boo in the original Japanese dub, is the original form of Majin Buu that was used by the wizard Bibidi who has existed since time immemorial and the final antagonist of the Majin Buu Saga in Dragon Ball Z. He was transformed into Fat Buu after absorbing the South Supreme Kai and the Grand Supreme Kai, but transformed from Super Buu when Vegeta tore Good Buu out of his head. With the purity and rationality of the Grand Supreme Kai's influence inside of him gone, he is more dangerous than ever as he is now pure unrestrained rage and evil, a mindless killing machine. As Uub, he appears as a supporting hero during the end of Z ''and throughout GT''. History After becoming Kid Buu, his first act was to blow up the Earth with a giant pink energy ball after Vegeta tells him if he wants to destroy Earth, he has to fight them first. Despite Vegeta's claim, Buu's attacks killing Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Korin and Android 17. He then used Instant Transmission to destroy multiple planets until he arrived on the Grand Kai's planet. He fought Krillin and Yamcha, who were already dead, and nearly blew up the planet before Full Power Super Saiyans Goku and Vegeta powered up to draw him over to the Supreme Kai's planet. Through a game of rock-paper-scissors, they decided that Goku would fight him first. Goku first fought Kid Buu in his Super Saiyan 2 state and later as a Super Saiyan 3, evenly matching Kid Buu's power, but soon began to rapidly lose energy due to him not having mastered the Super Saiyan 3 state. Vegeta fought Kid Buu as a distraction and powered up to Super Saiyan 2, even though he knew that if he died while already dead, he would not exist anymore and could never be revived again. Vegeta was at a disadvantage and Buu was about to end his existence when Mr. Satan, believing himself to be in a dream, appeared and insulted Buu. Buu tried to attack him, but was unable to as he was suffering from a headache caused by Good Buu, whom Kid Buu proceeded to spit out like a piece of chewing gum. Kid Buu then fought Good Buu, but Kid Buu had the advantage and brutally beat him to a pulp, with Mr. Satan attempting to defend his friend to no avail. When Goku lost all of his energy, Vegeta devised a plan that involved using the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Earth and everyone who had died since the beginning of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, except for the most evil ones (Vegeta and the Elder Kai were revived as well). Goku then began gathering energy for a Super Spirit Bomb but no one on Earth (aside from the other Z-Fighters and their friends and families) would give up energy. When Good Buu was close to death, Vegeta reentered the battle and Goku asked people to give up their energy. A few of them did, but everyone else thought he was trying to steal their souls - until Mr. Satan asked them to, and they did, believing that Satan was the one fighting Buu. Death Kid Buu caught the Super Spirit Bomb when Goku threw it at him and began redirecting it at him. When Vegeta had Dende use Porunga's third wish to restore Goku's energy, Goku was able to overpower Kid Buu by going Super Saiyan, allowing the Super Spirit Bomb to completely destroy him once and for all. Before the final moments, Goku tells Buu that he would comeback one day as a better person. Reincarnated as Uub Before destroying him, Goku said he would like for Kid Buu to return as a better person, as he was his most worthy opponent yet. King Yemma heard this and, after Kid Buu's death, reincarnated his body into a human child named Uub who, unlike his previous self, was pure of heart. 10 years after Kid Buu's death, Uub first meets Goku in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. After he fought Goku in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Uub becomes Goku's student and Goku decides to live in Uub's village as his mentor so that he can train him to become the new protector of Earth. Uub agrees to protect his loved ones. Personality According to Kibito Kai, Kid Buu has not goodness inside of him even without the influence of the Kais as he is pure evil. Kid Buu is ruthless, unrestrained, brutal and sadistic. He enjoyed causing pain and destroying the world. He is also impatient when he fall asleep. He love destroying planets and many lives within. Powers and Abilities Like most other characters in the franchise, Kid Buu can fly, is superhumanly fast, strong and durable, and can manipulate Ki Energy. However, Buu's Ki is pink and extremely destructive, being capable of easily destroying large planets with minimal effort. Buu's body is completely malleable and can infinitely regenerate so as long as one undamaged molecule is left intact. He can also conduct strong electricity through it and shape and stretch his appendages. He is also capable of cloning himself. Buu can absorb other beings and gain their characteristics and some of their techniques. As well as create new ones from them. He can fire a Transfiguration Beam (more commonly known as the Chocolate Beam) from his head that changes anything it makes contact with into whatever Buu desires. Buu possesses strong telekinetic abilities, capable of levitating an entire city from its foundation. Buu can mimic any Ki technique simply by observing another being using it. Buu possess an odd Ki signature that makes it hard to tell how strong Buu really is. Whether Buu's power level is incredible, or not that much is unknown even by Majin Buu. Power Level Kid Buu's power level is 1,150,000,000 according to Scouter Battle Kamehameha. In a special mission in the game, it rises to 1,379,943,848. Techniques Complete Body Manipulation Like all his other later incarnations; Buu's body is completely malleable and controllable. He can clone himself, stretch his appendages, conduct strong electricity through it, and regenerate on a molecular level. He can even transform himself into a ball and roll towards his opponents. Out of all of the Buus, he is the most skilled in this regard. Instant Mimicry Buu can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously, It allows Buu to instantly and perfectly perform any skill or ability he saw. This explains how he knew Instant Transmission because he saw Kibito Kai perform it. This ability is shared by all versions of Buu. The limit of this ability is unknown, but he has learned such abilities like the Kamehameha, Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack and Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Even in death, this ability is retained by Kid Buu's reincarnation, Uub, as Vegeta stated that Uub was learning to fight Goku very quickly. Ki Masking All the forms of Buu can completely manipulate and hide their Ki signatures to trick and confuse opponents. Absorption Majin Buu can fully engulf and take someone inside his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. Anatomical Liberation Just as in all his incarnations, Buu can redistribute his body in various increments including as detached bio-matter. He often uses this ability to smother his foes, launch surprise attacks and move his limbs independently of as if they were allied creatures. Nightmare Impact Kid Buu kicks the opponent in their stomach, then roundhouse punches the opponent and punches them again in their stomach. Finally, Kid Buu puts his hand over the opponent's face and blasts them away with a pink energy wave, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Buu Rocket A technique very similar to Frieza's Death Crasher. It involves around Buu dashing towards the target while shielding himself in a flexible pink Ki Barrier. Massacre of the Billions and Millions of Bountiful Mini Bitty Maliciously Baneful Majin Buus Kid Buu splits into many clones of himself and unleashes a devastating storm of pink Ki Blasts on the target in a massive radius of tremendous damage. Mystic Shoot Kid Buu extends his arm and punches the target. Mystic Combination A vicious rush attack used by Kid Buu against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their battle. Planet Buster Bomb Kid Buu's ultimate attack. It is a giant bright pink Ki Sphere that, once it is ready, Buu launches at his opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Goku notes that in its first use, it is strong enough to blow the Earth up at least ten times (in the Funimation dub) and that even he and Vegeta cannot stop it. It is also magnetic to Ki and other smaller Ki attacks are absorbed into it to power it up. Using this attack, he can destroy planets much smaller than Earth with ease. It also has some variations: *The Shocking Ball is a much smaller and less destructive version. *The Instant Planet Buster Bomb is a devastating version of the attack combined with Instant Transmission. Planet Buster Kamehameha A devastating mix of the Planet Buster Bomb and the Super Kamehameha. Gallery Kid buu88.png|Kid Buu. Eb57 kid buu villains wiki profile pic hq.jpg Trivia *Kid Buu is the only one of the four main antagonists from Dragon Ball Z ''Goku actually killed. **Vegeta's life was spared by Krillin at Goku's request. **Frieza was apparently killed by Goku on Namek, but turned out to have survived their battle and was rebuilt as a cyborg, only to be then killed by Future Trunks. ***However in the 2015 film ''Resurrection 'F' and its Dragon Ball Super retelling, a newly-revived Frieza is killed by Goku. However, Frieza was revived again in the Universal Survival Saga after helping Goku win the Tournament of Power and ensure Universe 7's survival. **Cell was killed by Goku's son Gohan, but Goku's spirit did help Gohan defeat Cell. *Kid Buu, not counting his other froms, is the only main antagonist who does not have a tail. *In the manga, Kid Buu does not have any fingers besides a small index finger, but in the anime and videogames, he has the regular four fingers and a thumb. Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Rogues Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Humanoid Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Aliens Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Man-Eaters Category:Torturer Category:Immortals Category:Wrathful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Genderless Category:Force of Nature Category:Magic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Forms Category:Amoral Category:Demon Category:Revived Category:Genies Category:Minion Category:Martial Artists Category:Vengeful Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Legacy Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dissociative Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fragmental Category:Related to Hero Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Enigmatic Category:Mongers Category:Pawns